Mirrors
by GermanRainbows
Summary: Where do 2p!Hetalia characters come from?
1. Yummy Cupcakes!

**Okay, so I love the 2p!Hetalia characters. Here's a story on how they came to exist and how they are dealt with by the regular nations. Idea came to me in Spanish (Yes, I'm easily distracted). I don't own Hetalia, or 2p!Hetalia. **

**_Arthur's P.O.V. _**

I stared at the mirror with a mix of amazement and surprise. My reflection, or lack there of, was startling. There was absolutely nothing there! I moved around the mirror trying to see if it was just a trick of the light. It wasn't. Well I'll be damned! I've lost my reflection! There has to be some probable explanation for this. I'm pretty sure I wasn't a vampire so that was out.

I've read stories where losing your reflection could mean you've lost your soul. I haven't lost my soul now have I? No... I think I would feel a little more dead inside than usual... What could this mean?

I touched the mirror and it rippled like water. Well that's not normal. I stook my hand into the liquid mirror. It was bloody cold in there. Freezing, like Siberia and Antarctica combined. I tried to pull my hand out, but something with rather large claws grabbed my hand. I yelped and tried to pull free. The things claws dug into my hand, but I kept up my persistence. Eventually, it gave way and I fell backwards onto my bedroom floor. I looked at my hand and it had turned blue, with red claw marks where the thing had dug in. In other words, it looked horrifying.

I raced downstairs to my living room to warm up by the fireplace. After my hand turned a healthy color again, I headed to the kitchen to bandage up and grab some tea. The strangest thing, I thought I smelled cupcakes in the hallway. As I got closer the smell intensified, and as I entered the kitchen, a man was standing there! Baking cupcakes! In my bloody kitchen!

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I shouted. He turned around and he was me! Me with turquoise-pink eyes no less!

"Hi Arthur!" he giggled, "I'm Arthur! Care for a cupcake?"

I was taken aback by this. How could this man be me? He's dressed ridiculously! With that turquoise bow tie and pink vest! Absolutely ludicrous!

"Why are you in my house?" I shouted.

"Now, now, Arthur! That's no way to treat a guest! Especially a guest that offers you cupcakes!" Arthur cheered. What I would give to wipe that stupid smile off his face!

"Answer my questions you git!" I shouted. He stared at me, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"I got here through the mirror of course!" he chirps. I feel awfully relieved to have this information, but this led to another question: Why is my reflection such a wanker?

"You need to get back in there!" I shouted.

"But, it's much warmer out here and there's not a monster chasing me anymore!" he whines. God, he's just like Alfred.

"Plus, I want to play with you!" he gave me a devious grin.

"Ivan taught me a game in the mirror realm, called Russian roulette!" he cheers.

"We are NOT playing Russian roulette! Wait... there's another Ivan?" I was absolutely horrified then, because one Ivan is scary, but two... I dread thinking about it.

"Of course! We've all decided you've had enough time out here and that we should spend some time in the real world, instead of being trapped in that purgatory with the beast," Arthur said. Well, he sounded almost sane in that moment. I decided to let him stay.

"Fine... you can stay..." I muttered. He cheered and did a little happy dance.

"Would you like a cupcake, Arthur? Please? I added my special ingredient," Arthur winked. I shrugged and walked over to the fresh plate of cupcakes. They looked good enough.

"Alright, I'll try one," I picked on up and bit into it. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Suddenly, my head started swimming and the world started spinnning.

"Can you taste the secret ingredient Arthur?" Arthur asked.

"Very well. Would you mind telling me what you used?" I fell to my knees and dropped the cupcake.

"Rat poison!" he cackled. The last things I remember before the world faded to black was Arthur with a bundle of rope and the realization that my reflection was completely and utterly mad.

**So what do you think? Please review! Reviews are to me, as vodka is to Russia! In other words, they are my fuel! XD **


	2. Captured?

**Hi guys! Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! ^o^ and yes, if you're crazy, you're reflection would most likely be sane XD. So here's chapter two! I don't own Hetalia, or 2p!Hetalia. **

_**Arthur's P.O.V.**_

I woke up and immediately realized I was in a car. In the trunk of a car actually, I realized as I bumped my head. My vision was blurry, but I could still make out the contents of the trunk of my car clearly. A tire, a blanket, an umbrella, and a crowbar. A crowbar! I'm so bloody brilliant! I motioned to grab it, but realized that Arthur had tied me up. Are you kidding me?

I wriggled around for a bit, but the ropes wouldn't come loose. I pulled desperately at the rope around my wrists. My heart began to pick up pace as I realized the severity of my situation. I was tied up, in the trunk of a car, with a mad man. Could it get any worse?

Suddenly the car came to a halt and the trunk opened. The light was blinding at first, but when my eyes adjusted I saw Arthur smiling down at me.

"Hello Arthur! How'd you enjoy the ride?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Untie me you insolent ass! I'll bloody-" then I stabbed in the leg. I let out a scream of pure agony, as Arthur ripped the knife from me. Blood seeped through my tan dress pants.

"Don't be a sore loser, Arthur! Just because I'm winning doesn't mean you have to be a spoil sport!" he cackled and threw me over his shoulder. Now, this was rather awkward and somewhat painful because of the wound in my leg. He carried me through the door, of what I could only identify as the entrance of one of the world meeting locations. Just bloody great. He marched me down the long stretch of hallway and entered our meeting room. He threw me into the corner, onto a pile of bodies. Bodies?

"Iggy?" one groaned. I identified him as Alfred.

"Alfred! What the hell is going on?" I asked urgently. He looked dazed, as if just waking up from a deep sleep.

"My evil twin! He hit me with his baseball bat!" he said. I turned my head to the table. There, was 8, no 9 dangerous looking men.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up," a man that looked an awful lot like Japan said. You know, except for the glowing red eyes and sinister grin.

"Oh, well you know Arthur! Tough as nails," they all shared a laugh as if recalling some earlier joke.

"Hey! As the sovereign nation of Germany, I order you to release us all immediately!" Germany shouted. They all broke out laughing. How could they take the assault and kidnapping of 8 people so lightly? Wait, 9, I keep forgetting that Canadian fellow...

"You won't be going anywhere, comrade," a Russian man with light brown hair and red eyes replied.

"What do you want?" China shouted.

"Oh, this one's simple! Can I answer?" Arthur squealed. A man that looked like Alfred with dark hair and red eyes facepalmed.

"Go ahead England," a blonde I couldn't really identify replied.** (A.K.A. 2P!Canada)**

"We want your lives~" he squealed like a school girl spilling a secret.

"What do you mean?" France asked.

"We want to have your lives. An easy enough concept. We want to be you," the Alfred-like man said. Then again, he couldn't be Alfred because he made sense.

"You can't do that! We're nations!" China protested.

"So are we," the blonde said. We blanched. Nations? These guys? They're to crazy... to unstable... yet it made perfect sense.

"You can't just get rid of us!" I shouted. They all glanced at each other.

"True, we get rid of you _entirely_," Arthur said.

"We'll just stuff you in the mirror!" evil Japans said.

"No! I don't want to go into the mirror! Germany! Tell them not to do that! Help meeee~" Veneziano squealed and wriggled about, bumping into Japan and Canada. Russia sat there emotionless and curled into a ball. That's when I realized, that things are going down the toilet.

"Shall we introduce ourselves to our captives?" the Russian asked.

"Why not?" Arthur cackled and stood up.

"Hello all, I'm Arthur and I like cupcakes!" he said cheerily.

"You can't be Arthur! He's Arthur!," Alfred pointed at me. Wait! His hands were untied? I leaned over to him.

"When I say now, shoot your counterpart in the leg," I whispered. He nodded.

"It's impolite to keep secrets, and I can have any name I want! And I like Arthur! You big bully!" Arthur stook his tongue out at him.

"Privjet, I'm Vlad," the Russian said with a grin, "Or you may call me Zmey."

"What's a zmey?" Alfred wondered innocently.

"A serpent," Russia responded, the first time he's said anything since the beginning of this ordeal.

"Hey, I'm John," the American nodded to us.

"I'm Kuro," evil Japan said.

"I'm Evan," the blonde I couldn't identify said.

"Pavi," the Italian snapped.

"I'm Ludwig~" the German smiled warmly. God, this was getting on my nerves.

"I'm Ling," China's counterpart smirked.

"I'm Jacques, or Jack in your stupid English," an obviously cranky Frenchman snapped.

"I think that's everyone correct?" Arthur looked around with that stupid smile on his face. The rest of them nodded. I looked at America and he looked ready to shoot every single one of them. I shook my head and he took on a disgruntled look. I needed him to shoot at the right moment. The only bad thing is that I had no idea when that was, or would be. Why isn't anything easy?

**And that's the chapter! Okay so some explanations for the names; Vlad- seems like a common Russian name Zmey- it's in a book I'm reading and it made sense for 2p!Russia. Kuro- supposedly means darkness in Japanese, please don't get on my case if I got that wrong, the Internet's not a trustworthy thing. John- a common American name. Evan- knew a guy named Evan... he was just like Canada so... Pavi- Repo!The Genetic Opera anyone? Ling- Well, I honestly don't know where that one came from. Jacques- stereotypical French name. I didn't change Germany and England's names because I'm a lazy author. Please review as always! **


	3. The Great Escape

**I'm glad you guys like this story! Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock. Here's a new chapter, I'm gonna switch the POV up a little bit. Enjoy the chapter! (I don't own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia)**

_**Ivan's P.O.V.**_

I was scared.

I, Ivan Braginsky, was scared.

He came out of the mirror like the rest of them. This was not the first time.

_Flashback~_

"_Who... who are you?" I asked, the fear imminent in my voice. _

"_Me? I'm you... but better," he grinned sadistically. _

"_You can't be me... I'm me!" I protested. He advanced closer and closer, his red eyes twinkling with delight. _

"_Not for long," he said. I backed up into the wall. I was trapped. _

"_What are you going to do?" I asked._

"_What I have to," he smirked. I gulped as he took out his pipe. Oh god no, I thought. Is this a dream? A nightmare? This can't be real. _

"_Desvidanya, Ivan," he swang and knocked me in the jaw. My head flew back, but I wasn't out yet. I tried to make a run for it, but he tripped me. A few more hits with the pipe and I faded into the welcoming blackness._

_~End Flashback~_

After that, the Soviet Union formed and I was stuck in the mirror realm. Being hunted, always hunted, by a monster. I don't know how I ever got out.

"Do you think I should change my name? Arthur and Alfred don't like that I have the name Arthur," Not Arthur said.

"Do what you want, we don't care," that's what made them different from us, didn't it? We cared. We cared for our people, our family, our friends. They would run a mad world if we didn't fight back.

"Ohhh~ I'll call myself Oliver! Do you like it, Johnny?" Oliver asked.

"I guess..." John replied. Arthur leaned over and whispered in Alfred's ear. What were they planning? I then noticed Alfred's hands were untied. He could save us. Alfred took out his gun and aimed for John's leg. Arthur encouraged him with rushed words muttered under his breath. Do it Amerika...

He pulled the trigger and all of hell broke loose. John fell to the ground and Oliver screamed like a little girl (That's creepy in its own way). Zmey stood up and glared at Amerika, Kuro got up too. Both looking frightening and dangerous. I stood up, thought my hands were bound behind my back, I could put up a good fight. Arthur tried to stand, but immediately fell back down. The wound in his leg still hadn't healed, which was strange. We're nations right? We should heal... right?

Alfred shot at Kuro while Zmey came up from behind. I ran at him and head-butted him. He fell backwards and my head throbbed. Pavi got up and took out a knife. I ran at him and tackled him. His knife went into my stomach and blood seeped out. I gritted my teeth and forced him down. The others started helping me. Japan managed to get his hands untied with his katana and helped China get untied. They were fighting the other men. I tried to get up, but felt light headed. I wished I could get the knife out of my stomach. Zmey and Pavi both recovered quickly and unsheathed their weapons. I was screwed.

I charged forward anyways, knowing that it was suicide. I was born fighting, I would die the same. Zmey brought his pipe up for the kill shot. I braced myself for the pain. I closed my eyes, a weak move. The blow never came. I stood frozen, still bleeding from my abdomen afraid to open my eyes. Was I already dead?

"Ivan," someone said. I opened my eyes and was disappointed to see the face of England and Amerika.

"Da?" I asked.

"We're going to take you to a hospital now," he said. I nodded and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a room filled with white and sounds of beeping machinery. I felt no pain in my stomach anymore... I felt nothing.

"How do you feel, buddy?" a friendly nurse asked.

"Nothing..." I replied. She frowned and walked away. The rest of the regular nations entered through the doorway.

"Dude, you okay?" Amerika asked showing real concern for me.

"I'm fine I suppose..." I replied. Was I the only one incapacitated?

"Am I the only one hurt this badly?" I asked. Amerika shrugged.

"I'm afraid you are," England sighed. How weak of me. Everyone else fought well besides me. I'm losing my touch.

"So weak..." I muttered not thinking anyone would hear me.

"You most certainly were not weak," China scolded.

"Dude! You were a boss! Getting up and fighting those villains with out a weapon, or anything really..." Amerika said. A round of encouraging comments came from everyone. When we were out of crisis again they would forget any memory of my "heroics".

"Whatever, get me out of here," I said. They nodded. Someone left to get me check out, Germany, I think. As soon as we were out we paused.

"Where do we go from here?" Japan asked.

"We..." Germany started.

"We go into hiding, at least until we can find a way to defeat those monsters," England said. It seemed almost rational. Almost.

"If they're looking for us, won't my height be noticeable, or say, your eyebrows?" I asked. Everyone gulped.

"We're going to need to change appearance for a short while," England said. He didn't sound to happy about it.

"To the mall?" Amerika asked. England nodded.

"I guess so..." England said. How was I to hide my height? I hope I don't have to change to much...

**I really needed a hug after writing Russia getting beat up ;A; my favorite character! I still kind of need a hug... and I was listening to such a sad song too! Can't I even Dream? Fandub by rockleetist. So sad! Gah! Enough of my sorrows! Please review? Pwease?**


	4. Extreme Makeover: Nation Edition

**Hello my readers! You guys are so flipping awesome it's ridiculous! Thank you to Oniongrass for pointing out some mistakes I have made with the 2p characters! (Not meant to be sarcastic in case you were wondering, I do appreciate it!) Thank you for your hugs XD I feel better. Hopefully this chapter will be less depressing... Oh and I'm on summer vacation so I can update more frequently ;3 Enjoy! I no own Hetalia, or 2p!Hetalia. **

_**Ivan's P.O.V.**_

We entered the mall (an American mall, to be exact). I saw many scary looking places we could easily find disguises in.

"Where should we go?" China asked.

"Well... I say hot topic and then the tattoo shop..." America said. Looking at a scary looking store and then a shop cleverly named Tattoo Shop. Apparently they did piercings too, much to mine and a few others discomfort.

"We just need to hide out long enough to think of a plan," England tried to reassure us. I don't like this. We walked into Hot Topic and my spirits dropped even farther.

"Look for things that will make you look completely different," England reminded us. It would be hard to conceal my height so I looked for other things. Hair dye. I frowned at the substance. Perhaps I could wear a wig.

"Do it," Amerika encouraged grabbing his own bottle. I grabbed two different colors. Pink and green. Oh god this was going to be the worst. The others grabbed their own assortment of hair dyes and make-up to conceal themselves.

"Now to Tattoo Shop," England said. We all walked in. Now, if you can imagine the crowd in a tattoo shop, we'd probably be the last people on your list to imagine. Which is why the shop employees were amused at our appearances.

"What can we do you for?" they asked with a smirk. I looked around. I don't like this place either.

I'm not going to go into detail, but lets just say a few of us have piercings, including myself. I'm not proud of this, but as long as I don't have to fight for a while and we'll get rid of the parallel nations, then I can deal with it.

"We should change our clothing too, shouldn't we?" some started groaning. I kept my face stoic. Going undercover was a pain in the ass.

So, after some shopping experiences I'd rather not relive, a car ride, and some hair dye later, I looked...

"Pffft, you look like a punk," Amerika giggled. England walked and was missing something...

"There it's done..." he muttered.

"Dude, you were going to have to shave those caterpillars anyways," Amerika said. Then I realized, his eyebrows were regular sized now. Oh my god.

"Quit staring at me like that you wanker!" he screamed at me. I must have been wearing my 'what the fuck?' face.

"Besides, you don't make a good punk at all, completely ridiculous looking," he said.

"Says you," I respond. Why does he have to start arguments? He glared at me and then walked away.

"I'm not wearing a skirt, aru!" China screamed.

"But you look like a girl!" France argued.

"By that logic, you should wear a skirt too, Francy," I said. They turned to me, China gave me a smile, for once.

"I bet you'd like that, eh, Russie," he winked at me. Great, now I feel nauseous too.

"Just shut up," I replied and sat down with my head in my hands. I had the biggest headache, ever, in the existence of our planet. Ugh.

"Where do we go from here?" Japan asked.

"We wait, see what their next move is, then we decide," England replied. We turned on the television to watch CNN. It was pretty boring, until...

"_Breaking news; The President and Vice President of the United States have been assassinated"_

**End of chapter... I for one like the image of Punk!Russia :3 Please review or I shall sit on a Canadian. ~holding Canadian friend by her arm~ **


	5. Broken

***sitting on Canadian friend* mmkay, perhaps that was one of my worse threats? X3 Anyways, here's my fifth chapter! :D Hope you guys like it! I don't own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia. **

_**Arthur's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alfred's boss? Dead? America fell to his knees. Tears filled his eyes and his hand went over his heart. I raced to him and did something completely out of character. I hugged him.

The other nations became flustered. What had happened? Was this the opposite nations doing?

"_Witness's say that tall man in a black coat assassinated the President while a shorter Asian man killed the Vice President" _

This was the snake man's doing? All of the sudden the screen switched to an image of the opposite Alfred, John.

"_Our nation had this to say on the matter"_

John cleared his throat and stared out into a crowd.

"Today, the leader of our country was assassinated, but life will go on. Congress will vote a new president, it's not our normal protocol, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I myself am going to run for President. Who would know what's better for his country than the country?" he choked up a little and let out a few fake tears. The crowd ate it up. They didn't even care that he had somehow found a way around the constitution.

"No..." Alfred muttered. Then he lost it. He threw me off him and started smashing the ground with his fists. He screamed and hollered. The other nations made small attempts to restrain him.

"_More breaking news! The leaders of France and Britain have also died!" _

No... please oh god...

"_Apparently, they had been at a peace meeting, but choked on the cupcakes"_

They... they were killing off world leaders. In the next few hours:

"_Chinese President has been found shot in the head"_

"_The Italian and German Prime Ministers have been killed in a bus accident"_

"_Japanese leader has been reported missing" _

"_Russian President found drowned in a pool" _

"_Oh the humanity! The major leaders of the world have all died! The nations are all in mourning, but are trying to replace their leaders" _**(A/N: No world leaders were harmed in the making of this chapter)**

We all felt broken. Broken and fragile. I felt like I could so easily break.

"_The people of England have accepted their nation as their new leader"_

I lost all the breath in me and collapsed. No... they couldn't... I then remembered Oliver's charismatic attitude. He could act so nice, so polite. The perfect diplomat. Fuck it all.

"Iggy..." America whispered.

"_Congress is voting for our new leader now"_

The other nations were either sobbing, or curled in a ball, or rocking back and forth whispering things in their native tongue. I let tears stream down my face. The world was turning to hell. The devil had control of my country. How could I let that happen? It's all my fault. All my fault... I started rocking back and forth.

"How could let this happen?" Flying Mint Bunny screamed at me. I sobbed.

"It's all my fault," I groaned.

"So you're just going to cry about it like a baby?" he snapped at me. I stared at him with tears streaming down my face.

"No... we're going to fight... we're going to get our countries back..." I said quietly. I didn't believe my words.

Hours passed and we ran out of tears. We stared at the TV waiting to hear anything.

"_Italian's have accepted their nation... nations? Hmmm... as their leaders"_

Veneziano and Romano comforted each other. Romano finally acted like a good big brother.

"_The Russians have accepted their nation as their leader"_

Russia's head fell. He'd had his share of terrible bosses, but this had to take the cake.

"_The vote's in! Our new leader is... the United States of America!"_

America fell backwards. I guess he couldn't deal with it.

"We're all going to die now aren't we?"

"_Hold on a second. The nation of Russia and China have been identified as the murderers who killed our president. America and Congress have declared war" _

"A war? Already?" America screamed. Something was wrong. Normally it took days for a decision to be made about war. What was going on? The nations were somehow taking over their own nations, our nations. Making rash decisions. Starting wars within a few minutes. Something was wrong. Something was dreadfully wrong.

"We need to do something. We can't let these tyrants just take over. Just send our citizens to their deaths. Just kill our bosses," Russia said. For once, I agreed with him.

"What can we do? Last time we fought them, it was a close call. I don't want them to be fatally close," I said.

"We can't just sit around! We need to fight back!" Canada shouted. Then I realized we hadn't heard anything about Canada. Poor guy, even CNN forgets him.

"They now have the power of an Army backing them up," I pointed out.

"So do we! Rebels always exist! We need to find the rebels!" America shouts. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Where do we look?" I ask.

"Crap..." They began scanning the internet for any secret rebel activity. I kept wondering how they could break laws and get away with it. It doesn't make any sense. Unless...

"Black magic," I muttered.

"Nani?" Japan asked.

"I was wondering how our counterparts got around the laws. It would have to be a very powerful form of magic to make everyone forget. My counterpart doesn't have that kind of magic, neither do any of the other opposites. They must have a powerful being working for them..." I said thinking of who or what this thing could be.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," Japan muttered, sounding very unhappy. I kept thinking of all the magical countries I've met and who would be crazy enough to help them. Narnia? Nope. Atlantis? Still underwater. Olympus? I don't think so.

If not them... then it has to be _**her. **_

**This was a really terrible chapter. I apologize profusely T_T Review anyways? Maybe you guys could guess who the mysterious 'her' is? ;3 Hmm? Pwease? I'd really appreaciate it!**


	6. Romano is Italy too

**It's been a while since I updated any of my stories, so I'm going to start with this one. To make up for that terrible chapter last time, I'm gonna try my best to make this one really good. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I don't own hetalia or 2p!hetalia.**

_**Arthur's P.O.V.  
**_

We sat in the house. The TV completely shut down after the fiasco with our bosses and the opposite nations. We kept staring at the black TV screen, wondering what was going on out there. We were all waiting for our computer experts to find some sort of group that could help us.

Kiku, Yao, and Matthew have been at it for almost a day now. They keep getting blocked from certain websites, though they may try, they can't find a way around the block.

"How much longer, do you think?" Alfred asked, looking sullen for once.

"I don't know Alfred, we could search for weeks and still find nothing," Matthew explained. He had a hidden talent with computers. Who would've guessed?

"I want to stop them. They've taken this to far," Alfred said, hugging his knees to his chest.

"We all want to stop them, but we obviously can't do it alone," I said. They were strong enemies. Stronger than anything I've faced before. Plus, they have _her_ on their side, influencing the population.

"At least we have each other," Italy said, with a weak smile. As annoying as it was, I miss his sunny disposition. It would be nice right now, to know that in spite of everything that's happened, someone was happy.

"Ja, at least we have each other," Germany nodded. For once he was agreeing with the Italian.

"I think I've got something..." Yao said. Our ears all perked up with hope.

"Lost it," we became sullen yet again. It had been like that for a while now. We'd always think we had something, but lose it's trace.

"The TV's obviously not going to tell us anything," I sighed. When we turned it on, the only thing it showed was static and mindless cartoons. None of us were in the mood for cartoons.

"I'm hungry," Italy murmured.

"Lets check the kitchen," America suggested.

"Wait! My fratello!" Italy squealed all of a sudden.

"Checking the kitchen... Made you think of your brother?" I asked.

"No! Him and Spain are all by themselves! What if Romano goes home and meets evil me?" he whined. My eyes went wide. What would happen to the other countries of europe when they met our crazy, evil selves. Would they be consumed by the darkness the opposites carried with them?

"We need to save fratello and Spain!" Italy squealed.

"We can't just go running in! I doubt we even could get into Europe, at this point," everything has been frazzled since the world leaders died and the countries have taken over.

"Please..." Italy pleaded with tears in his eyes, "Romano is Italy too!"

We all fell silent. We didn't think much of Romano since he never came to the meetings. Plus his anger towards everything that breathed didn't exactly make him to likeable. We never thought of him as a country either, but it was true. Romano was South Italy and Ital- no, Veneziano, needed him.

"We'll save him. Kiku, get three tickets to Rome, asap," I said. Veneziano's eyes lit up like it was christmas.

"Who's going Iggy?" America asked.

"Me, Italy, and Germany," I said. Germany could comfort Italy if his brother was already... gone.

"Iggy... I don't want you to go," America said.

"Why not? I'll be fine," I said.

"But... what if you aren't?" he asked. I froze. Was America... worried about me? Why would he be worried about me?

"Between me and Germany, we'll be fine," I tried to reassure him. He gave me a grave look. It reminded me of when he would have nightmares as a child.

"You need to trust me America," I said softly. He nodded and looked down at his shoes, the severity never leaving his face.

"I do trust you, Iggy... I just don't trust them," he said, making who them was obvious. In that moment he was my little brother again. I did the thing any rational big brother would do. I reached out and embraced him in a hug. He tensed up, but eventually hugged me back.

"We're gonna make it through this, no matter what, we've got each other," I said. He nodded and I let him go. We were going to save Romano, and Spain if we could.

After Kiku purchased the tickets, we packed everything we needed and got ready to go. On our way out America stopped me.

"Be careful Iggy, this is dangerous," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert in danger," I smirked. He managed a weak smile. Perhaps he really does care.

**End chapter. So... what didja think? You should review! I shall not reveal who her is =w= yet... **


	7. New Allies

**Hello! You guys rock ya' know? I just want to hug all of you. Thanks for the reviews :3 here is the next chapter. I don't own any Hetalia or 2p's! **

_**Arthur's P.O.V. **_

The plane ride was anything, but pleasant. Veneziano cried the whole time and that I could deal with. The kid behind me was kicking my seat the whole time and that I couldn't deal with.

_Flashback _

"_Excuse me miss, your child seems to be kicking my seat,"_ _I said. The lady glared at me. _

"_That's not my kid," she said and looked back down to her book, which she had been reading previously. _

_End Flashback _

I had such a headache, it was ridiculous, and now we had to walk to Veneziano's house. Now my feet were going to hurt. On top of it, crazies were running the world. This keeps getting better and better.

"Italy, are you tired?" Germany asked with concern.

"Si, but I got to get to my house and save my fratello," Veneziano said with a determined look on his face. Well, on the bright side, he seems to have matured a little.

We walked for what seemed like hours until we reached a familiar house. Veneziano ran up to the house and threw the door open.

"Fratello! Tell me you're alright, per favore," he ran inside with Germany chasing after him. I walked in nonchalantly, looking around all the corners as I passed to make sure there were no unpleasant surprises.

I finally ended up walking into the kitchen, where the most commotion was coming from. I wallked in and saw Veneziano and Germany standing in front of a table with two sets of people.

One the normal Spain and Romano combo, the other, well... One had blonde hair with a curl going the Romano way. He was dressed rather extravagantly, with various colors that all seemed to blend together. A rather fashionable man. The other, however, was dressed all in black, with shoulder length brown hair, and sunglasses to block his eyes.

"Ciao!" chirped the blonde.

"Hola Inglaterra," Spain said.

"Umm... who is this?" I asked.

"Our counterparts from a different dimension! Isn't it cool?" Spain asked.

"They haven't tried to kill you?!" Germany exclaimed.

"No! Were they supposed too?" Spain tilted his head. Romano, meanwhile, was glaring at the blonde.

"We don't kill people, silly! That's rude and absolutely no way to make friends!" blonde Romano said. The other Spain grunted in acknowledgment.

"So, you oppose the others plans to take over the world?" I asked. They stared at me for a second.

"Of course we do. We're here to stop those crazy assholes. Prusia was supposed to come with us to help too, but he was to much of a pussy and chickened out," Other Spain said.

"España, don't swear so much!" Blonde Romano pouted.

"God, these bastards are giving me a headache," Romano held his head in his hands.

"So you'll help us fight against them?" Germany asked.

"Sure, but, I don't think I can hurt my fratello..." Blonde Romano said with a sad look in his eyes.

"That's alright, I don't think I can hurt anyone!" Veneziano offered. Blonde Romano smiled.

"So it's settled. We'll work together to save the world," Germany smiled slightly.

All of a sudden we heard the door open.

"Fratello~" a voice filled with venom cooed, " I'm home!"

Well, isn't this just wonderful.

**Hmmm... short chapter is short. So 2p!Italy shows up! Dun dun dunnn... I say everyone should hide behind Mr. Chair. Chair mode activate, boop! XD Anyways, please review! ^w^**


	8. I don't want anyone to get hurt

**Hurray for new chapter! Chapter 8! This is actually one of the longest stories I could actually focus on before jumping to something else entirely! Your reviews are greatly appreciated, brofist to all those who reviewed. I don't own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia.**

_**2p!Italy's P.O.V.  
(A little before he arrives at the house)**_

When I had left the world meeting today, I had left with a evil smirk. We had finally worked together and agreed on something! We helped each other make plans to find and capture our counterparts. My plan was easy enough.

Capture the other me's fratello. Should be easy enough, considering the people here are all weak. The best part about this plan was that, after I'm done using him as a hostage, I can kill him and get rid of my stupid brother also. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

I laughed as I walked up to the front door of the house. This would be a piece of cake, maybe I could locate some of the other counterparts! I opened the door and looked around.

"Fratello~ I'm home!" I called in a sickly sweet voice, letting some of the venomous anger leak into my words.

"Shit," someone said. I walked further into the house, my devious smile growing ever wider. I took the knives out of my pockets and readied myself for a fight. I entered the kitchen. To my surprise, England and Lutz's counterparts were there along with my own. Also, Spain and my fratello were there at the kitchen table with their counterparts. I was out numbered, but if I could just reach my counterpart...

All of a sudden, the other world's Lutz lunged at me, withdrawing a gun that was hidden somewhere in his jacket. England ran to my counterpart and started trying to convince him to run. My counterpart started crying and reaching for Lutz. I had meanwhile lunged out of the way and swung a knife at the German's chest. I was knocked to the side by none other than Spain.

"Stay out of this Espagna!" I growled and turned my attention to the Englishman who was protecting my other self. I swung my knife and he backed away just in time, pushing him and the other me against the wall. They were cornered with no where to run. If only this pesky Englishman wasn't in the way...

"Sorry Arthur," I muttered, and aimed my knife straight for his heart. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that I was happily ready to deliver. I threw the knife, but instead of hitting the Englishman's heart it went into my counterpart's arm. He let out a cry of pain and tears filled his eyes. England looked dazed and fairly confused at what had just happened.

Suddenly, I was knocked down from behind. I looked up to see my fratello.

"Don't do this Veneziano! You can't possibly be so heartless!" he shouted, taking out knives of his own.

"And if I am?" I challenged, standing up, ready to fight again.

"Then I'll have to put you back where you belong!" he shouted and charged me. I dodged and he spun to face me again. I swung at him with my knife, he leaned back, just missing a fatal blow.

There was no way I could win a fight with odds like this. I knew that and decided to try to put the odds in my favor. I grabbed the other Spain and held my knife up to his throat.

"Stop! Stop Romano! Or I'll kill him! And you know what will happen to your precious Espagna," I nodded to our world's Spain. My brother froze in his tracks, his eyes on the knife that was gleaming silver against the tan Spaniards throat.

"Please Veneziano..." he stared at me with sad eyes.

"No, give me my counterpart and I'll let the Spaniard go," I growled.

"No you won't! I know you!" he shouted, tears starting to fall. God, what a baby. It was like time was frozen in that kitchen, nobody moved. I pressed the knife closer to the Spaniard's throat.

"I will. Give me my counterpart, now," I glared. He stared at me. Suddenly, my counterpart stepped forward.

"I'll go with you, just please... don't hurt anyone else," he said in a defeated tone of voice. I smiled genuinely.

"Alright," I threw Spain to the ground in a trembling mess and grabbed his arm.

"No Italy!" Lutz shouted. My counterpart gave him a sad look.

"I want to go! I don't want Spain to get hurt, or you, or Britain," he was crying again. I sighed. All his whining was giving me a headache.

**I'm gonna end it there... So! Tell me what you think! Review please! ^^ I really do appreciate it!**


	9. Failure

**Hiii~ It's been a while since I last updated. School started up again and crapola. My computer was being stupid. You know how it goes. Here's a new chapter. As always read, review, hug your authoress. Nah, don't do that last one. I don't own hetalia or 2p!hetalia**

_**Arthur's P.O.V. **_

I was still in a daze from the near death experience that occured only moments ago. Veneziano had saved me. Why or how he suddenly mustered up the courage to do something like that is beyond me.

Now he was throwing his life away to save all of us? The thought of little Veneziano doing something like this would have been scoffed at in another situation, another time. Now it was all to real.

"You can't take him!" Germany growled at the red eyed Veneziano, who simply gave him a wolfish grin.

"I already have!" he cackled. I felt anger bubble up inside of me. He can't do this to poor, childish Veneziano!

"Not yet you don't!" I shouted and pulled Veneziano back.

"Please mister Britain, let me go," he whimpered. I looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm not leaving you with them, we're gonna get through this together or not at all," I said. He looked at me with wide, troubled eyes.

"But he'll kill Espagna..." he whimpered. I looked to the other Veneziano to see Spain in his grasp again. I sighed and thought about this situation. Let Spain die, or Veneziano be taken and most likely tortured? I didn't like Spain, but he doesn't deserve to die.

"Put him down," both Romano's pleaded. The looks on their faces a mixture of anger, suspense, and pain.

"No! Give me him! Give me Veneziano!" he shouted and began cutting Spain's throat so painfully slow. Red liquid spilt down from the wound and Spain grimaced. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at this point.

The other Romano yanked Veneziano out of my hands and threw him to his knees in front of his counterpart. The opposite threw Spain into a wall and picked Feli up from the ground.

"Thank you for your cooperation," he smiled. He yanked Veneziano out the back door and I fell to my knees. He took him.

"Italy!" Germany shouted and desperately tried to reach the teo counterparts, but was held back by the opposites of Romano and Spain.

Meanwhile, our world's Romano was kneeling near a disheveled Spain with tears in his eyes.

"Get up you bastard! Get up!" letting tears stream down his face, he gripped onto the Spaniard. The other Spain fell backwards into the wall.

"Espagna!" other Romano immediately rushed to his side. Germany ran to the back door and looked out. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Gone..." he muttered. I looked around the room and wondered how we all got here. A few days ago Germany would've been glad to get rid of Veneziano, Romano wouldn't go near Spain, and I wouldn't be willing to lay down my life for any of the other countries.

Things can change so fast... But I guess I already knew that didn't I? Now I'm helpless, and forced to watch an innocent man die because I failed. I failed to protect them. They protected me and I couldn't stop one man with only knives for weapons. I felt tears start to stain my cheeks and wipe them away.

"Wake up... Please..." Romano sobbed. Spain's arms wrapped around his small frame.

"Did you think boss would leave you so soon?" he asked in a raspy voice. Romano buries his face into his chest and sobbed.

"I don't expect you to ever leave you bastard!" he growled angrily, though his smile revealed his true feelings.

I smiled weakly. If only we still had Veneziano...

**Depressed Iggy is depressed :P That's the chapter! Happy? Review please~**


	10. In The Black Abyss

**Ohmygosh, it's been so long since I updated anything. So sorry, school started and I was busied with homework asdfghfeddf... anyways, here's chapter 10! I don't own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia. Enjoy~! **

_**? P.O.V. **_

I watched them all scurry around like mice from the safety of the omnipresent darkness. I laughed silently, insanely to myself. No one had any idea I was behind this chaos. No one had any idea the plans I had for this mad world, once I was freed from the black veil where I was cast down so long ago.

No one would realize until it's to late. I continued laughing and laughing at the images of the destruction I had caused, swirling round and round in my head. The burning flames of hatred that have branded my heart would soon give rise to a new world. My world. Where I would be the great queen I once was and nobody would have a bad word to say against me. Nobody would be allowed too.

I would live once again and those I'd used to get there would be tossed aside. The thought of their bloodcurdling screams made me giddy with excitement. This world would end and I will leave no trace of it. The humans would be imprisoned in a dream land and I would live. I would hold onto the small wisps of life and force them to burn brighter, becoming an eternal conflagration so as to never let myself be imprisoned again.

"Madam," a familiar voice called to me. In my sights was a small British man, with a bright blue bow tie.

"What is it Arthur?" I asked, looking down at him.

"We have the Italian man," he responded with a grin.

"Perfect~ Now we have bait for the others," I smiled, bearing a wolfish grin. As Arthur walked away, I fell back on plotting and planning my deconstruction of this pitiful world. All their petty worries would soon leave them and make way for more practical one's. One's of survival and self preservation.

I would rule them and only I would be able to save them from the horror's I would behold to them. They will look upon me as they're savior and those who oppose me shall be made an example of. For now, I lay in wait of the day my dreams become reality. I lie in my stupor, dreaming, always dreaming, and remembering the days I was great.

I never did want to be forgotten and I tried oh, so hard to not disappear. It was Arthur who cast me off into this suffocating hell in which I rot and writhe in pain, centuries old. My memories dear to me, as they are the only color I see now. I remember the vivid crimson's and deep blue's, the emerald greens and shining yellows, and I hold these colors dear to me.

When I rise from my black abyss, nothing will be left, but a small sad dream. The question is will it be hope? Or something worse?

**This is short, but I put a lot of work into writing it. I've dropped you some clues about who the mystery person might be, so take your best guess :3 it's pretty obvious. Review please! I appreciate constructive criticism (as long as you're not to harsh). **


	11. What a Strange Man

**Sorry for not updating in a while. None of you guessed who 'she' is, but I'll give you a hint; she was never a real country. More of a... dream. Now onto the story! I do not own Hetalia, nor 2p!Hetalia. **

_**Arthur's P.O.V. **_

We walked into our safe house, feeling broken down and defeated. Our faces were enough to raise the concern of our comrades. That and the disappearance of Veneziano...

"Where's Italy...?" Alfred asked as soon as we entered the house. With a solemn shake of his head, Alfred rose to his feet.

"You let them take him?! How could you?!" he yelled. Romano, looking rather crestfallen, hid behind Spain.

"We couldn't have done anything, Alfred," I said, staring down at my shoes, wishing we could've.

"Bullshit!" he screamed. I could tell he was infuriated. Ludwig stepped out of the room and Japan followed to console him. I sighed. This was my fault wasn't it? Veneziano saved my life and this is how I repay him; letting him be stolen away by his psychotic counterpart? It's disgraceful, but I swear I will make this right.

"Alfred... please calm down," I asked him. He glared at something behind me. I didn't remember, until I realized. _The other Romano and Spain. _

Alfred tackled the Spaniard to the ground and started beating him mercilessly. It took nearly everyone to pull him off of Spain's counterpart.

"Alfred, they're here to help," I said. He glared at me.

"Yeah, fuckass! We're hear to help!" Romano's counterpart yelled.

"Whatever, when this backfires on you, don't come crying to me, old man," he stormed out of the room. As if I didn't feel bad enough as is.

"Honestly, was bringing them here a good idea at all? They could be working for the others!" China exclaimed.

"They offered help, and lets face it. We need as much help as possible," I replied. Others muttered their discontent with our guests being here. I resigned to go upstairs and sit in a bedroom. I sat thinking and thinking. I sealed _her _away... how she have been freed?

My counterpart. It is the only way. His magic is keeping her out of the black I caged her in. For whatever reason he let her out. The only way to put her back would be to cut off his magic, and the only way to do that... would be to kill him, thus killing myself.

A knock sounded at the door. I sighed and got up to open it, but the visitor strolled in anyways.

"Mon ami, you shouldn't go off on your own. Even if this is a so called 'safe' house," the Frenchman said. I glared at him.

"What're you doing here, froggy?" I asked.

"Please don't be so unkind to me, I don't want our last words to be ones of anger anlgeterre," he said, looking at me earnestly.

"Last words? What do you mean?" I asked, a sudden fear raced through me. What the actual fuck? Why am I scared for the frog?

"Considering the events that have arisen, any conversation we have could possibly be our last. I... I don't want to fight with you anymore," he said to me. I was taken aback that my enemy of so many years didn't want to fight anymore.

"A-alright... I guess..." I said, feeling unsure of myself, "w-what are you doing up here?"

"I... want to tell you something..." he said, looking at the ground.

"Go ahead," I replied.

"I-I... nevermind," he said and vanished down the hallway, as if nothing had ever happened.

What a strange man.

**I'll end it there. Alright, guys I want your honest opinion. What ships might you want to see in this story? 2P and 1P!FrUK is my OTP. But I ship everything, so if you give me a good reason, I can probably throw it in here. If you feel like my story would be better without ships, feel free to say that also. Constructive criticism** **is welcome~!** **Please review :3**


	12. I Love You

**You guys are awesome at giving feedback. Hmm... a lot of people want this to continue without any pairings, so I guess I'll have to crush your feelings, fans of pairings. **

**To silverheartlugia2000: FrUK is my otp. I will ship them in hell. **

**To Phantom Thief Fee: you got it~! Hee hee! **

**_France's P.O.V._**

I walked away from him like the coward I was. The country of love can't even share his feelings, even if this could be my last chance to tell him... At least he knows I don't hate him. I don't want him to think badly of me before I leave.

No, I'm not retreating. I'm going to get Italy back. I want to show the world once and for all, France is not a coward. I'm not weak, I'll get little Italy back, no matter the stakes. He doesn't deserve to face those monsters alone.

That and... I'm his big brother. He looks up to me. In a way, it is my job to go after him and save him. I'll do a good job this time, I swear. I won't fail.

I walked out and sat on the front porch of the house. I grabbed a crumpled paper and pen from my back pocket. So many things I could say, so many ways to say goodbye. I started writing and writing til the entire page was filled, and I wrote down til the very last space of paper was filled.

I stuck the paper back in my pocket and walked inside. I found Spain and embraced him.

"I'm glad you're okay," I said. He simply chuckled and patted my back.

"Of course I'm okay amigo, hey... what's wrong?" he looked at me with genuine concern. Figures that one of my best friends would be able to read my emotions.

"Nothing's wrong mon ami, everything is fine... it's going to get better," I nodded with a determined look on my face.

"Okay then..." he turned away and started talking to Romano yet again. He doesn't realize he's so lucky to have friends and people that love him. Nobody loves me. I looked down at my feet as I walked over to the group of laptops and computers and pulled Mathieu into a hug.

"Stay safe Mathieu," I said.

"Are you going somewhere...?" he asked.

"No, just... stay safe. Please," I walked away and up to the room I was staying in since we arrived at this house. I sat on the bed and stared at the wall thinking hard. Could I really do this...? Leave the safety and comfort of this household to practically kill myself. All for the sake of someone I know for a fact would never do the same for me.

I sat there for what seemed like hours pondering my life choices and realized that my life didn't matter to me. What mattered in my mind was the love for my little brother, his life matters. If I sacrifice myself for him, he will go on living and he can return to take care of those he loves.

Yes, I will leave. I will save him.

_Dear everyone I've left behind,_

_ I never wanted to leave you, but... _

_ I just don't matter anymore. I used to believe I was great. I guess... that's what I wanted to believe. _

_ Now I see that you hate me. You hate what you've come to see me as. You all think I'm some pervert that wants to get in your pants. That's not true and it never was._

_ I am the country of love. I love everyone no matter their faults. You don't have to love me back and you never did, but I would always love you. It might not be love-love, but I can love you like a brother. A friend. _

_ Now I must bid you adieu. I'm tired of being called a coward. That's all I ever was to you wasn't it. I coward and a pervert. _

_ I'm not a coward anymore. I'm going to save Italy and even I... I die in the process, I will still have done one thing right with my life. I hope you all make it through this tough time. I wish for the best for all of you. _

_ To England, I never hated you. You're the most important person to ever be in my life and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all these years. You're a perfect gentleman and I have no reason for how I've acted. Even now it's hard for me to say what needs to be said. _

_ How I really feel inside. _

_ I can't express... I..._

_ I love you_

_ But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to die tonight. But still. _

_ I love you_

**End Chapter. **


	13. Goodbye My Friends

**Hahahahaha feels. Someday, I want to be an author like Hussie and kill off my characters and sink ships. But for now I'll update this. I don't own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia. **

_**France's P.O.V.**_

I walked the lonely, deserted roads of London, searching for something I knew was there. London was my predetermined destination, seeing as the other England seemed to be playing puppeteer with the other nations. I wasn't prepared for battle per say, but I guess I'd have to do with my rusted, old rapier.

It was eerie seeing the city once so lively, completely void of human life, as if no one had lived there in the first place. Looking up into empty windows with empty rooms. Rooms with walls who could tell stories of families and lovers and everything in between. Walls that could tell me what had happened, if only they could talk.

I walked the streets examining each and every empty venue, the same question whirling around inside my head.

_Where did they all go?_

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed off of the empty buildings. I looked down the road to see an attractive man, clad in pink with a strikingly bright blue bow tie.

"Hello Francis," he giggled,flashing me a bright white smile. I grimaced.

"Where are all the people?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about them, this is between us. Why would you care about the citizens of England anyways?" he questioned.

"... Give me Italy," I yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Francis," he said unsheathing two knives. I didn't stand a chance with my old sword.

"I'll fight you for him," and we did.

He swung first. Lucky for me I had enough energy to lunge back and unsheathe my trusty old sword. I swung at his head with enough force to knock him out, but he dodged at last second. I struck out at him with my leg, and sent him flying back. In the process he dropped one of his knives. I picked it up quickly and ran to his crumpled form. I pressed the knife to his throat.

"So this is how it ends," he muttered, but I remembered.

I can't kill him or my Arthur would die.

I retreated back a few feet, allowing him to catch his breath and stand.

"You spared my life, why?" he asked me. I simply stared back with as stoic a face as I could manage.

"Was it for _him_?" he sneered. I looked down at my feet.

"You would sacrifice your life, maybe even the lives of hundreds of people for him. Someone who would _never_ love you back," he cackled. I looked up at him and glared.

"Well though you've spared me, I won't hesitate any longer in killing you," he lunged forward and skillfully hurled his knife at my chest.

I fell back on to the ground staring at the sky. The gray clouds seemed to swirl in circles. It started to rain. I didn't save Italy. I didn't save anyone.

I felt pressure lifting off of me, I felt weightless. Is this what it's like to die? To be free of the worries of the world? I couldn't let this happen. I need to... to...

My vision faded white and I appeared in field I knew well, close to Marseilles. I looked up to see a woman with short blond hair and loving eyes.

_ "Welcome home"_

_**2p!France's P.O.V.**_

I looked for England and happened upon him standing over my unfortunate counterpart. I stopped and stared at the blood running down the drain pipe. I must have looked completely horrified in that moment.

I fell to the ground as pain seized my chest. I collapsed and gasped for breath as I felt the blood build up in the back of my throat.

I was drowning, gasping, I couldn't breathe. Is this what it feels like to die? England walked over to me and looked down. He stroked my messy blond hair and snickered.

"Poor Francy~ how unfortunate," he mocked me. That's not England.

"I- I thought you loved me," I coughed out. He threw his head back in a cackle.

"Love? Love doesn't exist honey. It's just a word humans made up to have an excuse for their stupid actions," he looked down at me. This wasn't my England. Not the cheery, cutesy, happy, annoying-as-fuck, England. This isn't something he would do.

I laid there, stared up at the stormy sky and drowned in my own blood while a stranger I used to love watched from the shadows laughing, _laughing_.

**Chapter end. **


	14. What Have I Done

**Hello readers~! I love reading reviews. I literally rolled all over the ground from your compliments like wow, I love you too. Come into my arms lovelies, you're wonderful. I don't own ****Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia. Enjoy the chapter~!**

_**2p!England P.O.V.**_

I stared down at the dying France on the ground, his blood pouring out onto the ground. Such a lovely shade of red. My poor loving boyfriend...

loving...

boyfriend...

_loving..._

_boyfriend... _

What have I done

"France! Wake up!" I dropped to my knees and screamed at the corpse, the hallow shell of the man I loved.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I sobbed and grabbed onto him. He was cold and lifeless. His blood stained my clothes. I held onto him anyways.

"You're the most important person in the world to me... please..." my tears washed away by the rain falling down on us. Thunder rolled over head and lightning struck in the distance and still I held onto him. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't tell if the flooding in the streets was my tears or the rain.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it...!" I looked at his face, paler than usual and stuck in a grimace of pain. His hair was a sopping wet mess and more messy than usual. I kissed his cheek one last time and looked up at the sky.

_She_ did this. _She_ used her magic to possess me. _She _made me kill him.

_Wonderland. _

_**1p!England P.O.V.**_

I had read the note over and over.

_"I love you"_

What does he mean?

_"I love you" _

He loves me?

_"I love you"_

Why would he leave?

_"I love you"_

I curled into a ball on my bed. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He _loved_ me. The past tense hit me like a brick. He said he was going to die, but that can't be true, nations don't die. _Right?_

He would come back and I would make him explain what he means by _"I love you"_ because I know damned well he doesn't mean what I think he means. _What if he does?_

I wouldn't know what to do with myself... I don't know what to do with myself. Stupid bloody git ran off to get himself killed and I'm alone. Alfred keeps me company sometimes and as happy as I am with his company I miss France. I miss him so god damn much, but I'd never admit it.

Still, if he were to come home tomorrow I'd meet him at the door and tell him the words they say aren't true and even if they don't love him

_I do. _

_**France P.O.V.**_

Jeanne stood before me, wearing her armor. She smiled at me warmly, before delivering and swift slap to the side of my head.

"What're you doing! You can't die yet!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, rubbing the side of my head.

"I didn't fight to free you from the English only to have them kill you, no sir, get your ass back out there!" she urged me.

"How! I don't know how to get back!" I said.

"I'll show you"

**Chapter End.**


End file.
